nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Ani Lorak
|birth_place = Kitsman, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union |instrument = Voice and piano |occupation = Singer |years_active = 1996–present |genre = Pop, Soul, Pop rock, Synthpop, Eurodance and House music |label = Moon Records and Lavina Music |associated_acts = Grigory Leps |website = http://www.anilorak.ua/ }}Karolina Miroslavivna Kuiek (Ukrainian: Кароліна Мирославівна Куєк, alternate transliterations of the last name: Kuyek, Kuek), popularly known as Ani Lorak (born 27 September 1978, Kitsman, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union) is an Ukrainian pop singer, songwriter, actress, entrepreneur, and former UN Goodwill Ambassador. Having received Ukraine's most prestigious and honorary title, the People's Artist of Ukraine, Lorak has been cited as one of the most powerful and influential women in her country, as well as ranked one of the most beautiful women from Eastern Europe. Lorak represented Ukraine at the Eurovision Song Contest 2008 with the song "Shady Lady" and came in 2nd place behind Dima Bilan from Russia. Biography Karolina Kuiek developed the desire to become a singer as early as the age of four. She often performed at various school vocal competitions. In 1992, she took part in the popular contest 'Pervotsvit' and won. It was here where she met her ex-producer Yuriy Falyosa. As a result, at the age of 14 she signed her first professional contract. Kuiek became known as Ani Lorak in March 1995 when she took part in a contest at the television program "Morning Star" in Moscow, Russia. There was a Russian singer with the same name already enrolled in that competition so Kuiek had to invent a stage name. Ani Lorak is the name Karolina read backwards. Ani Lorak moved to Kiev in 1995. By that time her name was well known in Ukrainian show business. She became even more popular after winning the "Big Apple Music 1996 Competition" in New York, U.S.. She was named "Discovery of the Year" at the popular Ukrainian festival "Tavria Games" in 1996. The same year she released her first album "I Want to Fly". Discography ;Albums * 1996 - Хочу летать (I want to fly) * 1998 - Я вернусь (I will return) * 1999 - Ангел Мрій Моїх (Dream Angel) * 2000 - www.anilorak.com * 2001 - Там, де ти є... (There where you are...) * 2003 - REMIX Мрій про мене (REMIX Dream about me) * 2004 - Ані Лорак (Ani Lorak) * 2005 - Smile * 2006 - Розкажи... (Tell Me...) * 2007 - 15 * 2008 - Shady Lady * 2009 - Солнце (Sun) * 2010 - The Best ;Singles * 1998 - Ya vernus' * 2000 - Zerkala * 2001 - Tam, de ty ye * 2001 - Poludneva speka * 2001 - Potsiluy * 2004 - Moi bazhannya * 2004 - Try zvychnyh slova * 2004 - Mriy pro mene * 2005 - A Little Shot of Love * 2005 - Car Song * 2005 - 100 Kisses (with Oleksandr Ponomaryov) * 2005 - Smile * 2006 - Rozkazhy * 2007 - Verni moyu lyubov' (feat. Valeriy Meladze) * 2007 - S pervogo vzglyada * 2007 - Ya s toboy * 2008 - Shady Lady * 2008 - Ya stanu morem * 2008 - Solntse * 2009 - A dal'she * 2010 - Nebesa - ladoni * 2010 - Nezhnost' rassveta * 2010 - Dlya tebya * 2011 - Sprosi * 2011 - Ne deli lyubov' * 2011 - ya budu solntsem * 2012 - Obnimi menya krepche * 2012 - Obnimi menya * 2012 - Zazhigay serdtse * 2013 - Oranzhevye sny External links * Official homepage Category:Artists Category:NVSC 11 artists Category:NVSC 10 artists Category:NVSC winners